Neither of Us, Uncertainly
by Enjolras1832
Summary: It's whatever your expect, plus that little extra. Promise :3 And it's just T for now... we'll see though.


Nothing could make Kankuro feel higher, more alive than the quiet night; the roof tops silent, cold and slightly damp beneath his feet as slow rain trickled down. There were no clouds, just expanse, silent and unforgiving as it sucked the warmth, no insulation.

With shinobi expertise, Kankuro descended to the balcony of an unknown victim. It was a thrill. Trying the door, he found it locked, but remained unfazed and quickly drew up a few chakra strings to slip under the door frame, till the click of the turning lock tumbler reverberated through his skull. Excessive? Kankuro shrugged the thought off. It didn't matter, it wasn't his village, and he was on a 'chaos mission'. Skttrbrain.

The living room that opened from the porch was just as deserted. With a very obvious sigh, Kankuro hoped to spur some excitement into the raid. When no one responded, he shrugged and sent chakra strings to do the rest of the scouting for him, and once again discovered nothing. Disappointed, Kankuro slew himself onto the love seat next to him, and with his left hand tugged the hood of his jacket over his eyes, guarding himself from the neon signs, leaving his senses to stand guard. They'd served him well enough for all the years he'd survived his brothers horrors.

---

When he felt the natural draw of dawn, creeping through his subconscious, slowly did he wake. With his eye's drawn closed still, he stretched, rolling back and forth on the two seater couch. He was laying prone, one arm hanging off the edge and looking into the red leather slightly tinged by the growing morning. Shifting his face to the other side, he gazed out with dulled sight at the opposite side of the room. There was another couch, slightly longer, but the same colour, with that contemporary block'ish styling that was still surprisingly comfortable, but with something slightly off. Kankuro blinked, then tryed to focus his eyes, but the sight didn't change. 'Gyuuuhuh?' He grumbled out.

The other person shifted at the sound and glanced over with a mirroring drowsy visage, bringing a finger up to his mouth to make a 'quiet' gesture, then with the same hand pointed at the patio window where the morning sun was only barely visible. Kankuro followed the finger as if in a nonsensical trance, and nodded at the last, but then returned his sights to the other man when the hand dropped to the side. Red stripes, like the black ones they used to smudge on their cheeks playing football as a kid, but this time very red. The shade of blood. But in both their calm, semi-conscious states, it only made the boy more innocent, and more a fiction of Kankuro's dream. And it was a nice dream guy, for what it was worth. He had that full, handsome look in his face, quietly soothed by the tangled brown hair, tame now, but innately feral and capricious. His body complemented the strong look of his face, built and muscular, but not roundish with fat. Somewhat smaller than himself though, and shorter as well. Maybe a year younger?

And then Kankuro woke up.

Chakra strings shot out, swirling in a multi-axial dispersion at the still drowsing boy. They made no contact though. The couch spiraled, twisting the strings around it while the boy, apparently wide awake now, strafed counterclockwise. With his strings busied, Kankuro had no other choice but to occupy them further, swinging the couch with ferocious speed like a mace at the other. The blood marked boy moved faster still though, and was behind Kankuro with his kunai at his neck before the couch could even make it half the distance to him. 'Now,' the guy spoke in a chillingly languid tone for the speed he'd just moved at, 'mind if we settle down?' Then, slowly tilting his head around, he said with a yawn and droopy eyes, 'I'm not so good at mornings, man.'

Kankuro, gritting his teeth and glaring, nodded after a few moments watching his captives eyes. 'Put the couch down then,' the guy started again. Kankuro, whether he wanted to test his holders patience or simply being antagonistic, didn't move. 'Fine, I'm bunkin' with you then.' The guy said nonchalantly, and at the same time cutting the strings with a chakra infused slash of his kunai, setting the couch down with a resounding thud. 'Two more hours, mmkay?' The guy half yawned, covering his mouth with the kunai hand and nudging Kankuro softly in the direction of the still upright couch with his shoulder. 'Please.... sand guy?'

'Kankuro.'

'Well then, Kankuro,' the red-cheek marked boy returned, 'throw down, will yah? I really...' And with that, he slumped forward onto Kankuro's back. Feeling the sudden weight on his back, Kankuro froze, but then glanced back to see the placid face and sleep shuttered eyes as he had before, and held him there. Watching the others face for a few moments longer then, whether for him to wake or otherwise (which he dared not admit), he finally hefted the guy on his back and quickly took in the surrounding room. The couch he'd manipulated earlier he'd glanced at first, looking to let the guy down there, but instead only saw that it had cracked in half at the fall and ripped in numerous places, likely from his strings. 'Fine...' Kankuro muttered to himself, hefting the other up again as he slipped, then making his way over to the couch he'd been sleeping on previously and placed the guy down there with careful movements, which was odd, considering the situation he mused as he looked down at the other guy.

His face contorted in a confused, pondering look, he watched the fast asleep shinobi. Well, he thought to himself, if this isn't awkward, I don't know what is... Crouching down so his face was even with the others, he began to watch in silence the other's soft breathing, smirking. Raising his hand, he flicked the boys cheek, causing him to frown and shift but not wake, Kankuro laughed. Where the fuck did that chakra come from, hey guy? Geez... like a fuckin' burnt out rocket you're done hey? At the thought, Kankuro recalled what the guy had said earlier. Really? A shinobi who wants to go for a nap in the presence of a foreign shinobi? And 'bunk' together? Shit, what is up with this dude?

The offer, no matter how he laughed at it, still attracted him though. He offered, so it's cool right? Kankuro frowned then. The guy didn't care either way it seemed, so that probably meant he didn't give a second thought that he was a guy, and more than likely thought nothing of him. Well, just means I don't need to get my hopes up or anything, the guy's just tired, he thought to himself. Sighing, Kankuro gently pushed the guy farther into the couch and crawled on to the now free side himself. He then turned himself to face away from the other, folded his arms, and slowly let sleep take hold.

The warmth sure feels good, though.


End file.
